


Midnight Movies and Crushing Crimson

by Galrafloofandlove



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Dirty Jokes, Friendship, I blame sleep deprivation, I can't write smut but I can write dirty jokes, M/M, Teasing, Yeehaw AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-28 03:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15699336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galrafloofandlove/pseuds/Galrafloofandlove
Summary: Fluffy Kinkade and Shiro friendship stuff in the yeehaw au!





	Midnight Movies and Crushing Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote something for this AU! So far the Kinkade and Shiro thing has just been smut in the fics, and since I cannot write smut to save my life here's just some fluffy friend bonding.

“Just admit to a crush already. The first part of assessing the situation is a admitting.” Kinkade chugged a cold water bottle after saying that. They were in the dressing room after Shiro’s routine (Kinkade's had happened before), and this was also the fourth week that hot farmer had stopped by the club. Keith. The name sounded sweet in his mind, like a rainbow spanning over the horizon.  
“I thought you were studying to be a doctor, not a psychologist.” Shiro replied jokily back.  
“Please, Shiro. Anybody with a brain could tell you have the hots for him.”  
“I do not!”  
“Admit to the problem Shiro...once you admit we can begin treatment.”  
There it was again. The teasing taunting tone. He knew Kinkade only wanted the best for him, but he was really all in for the idea of Shiro getting with Keith.  
“Kinkade, please. I can't just...ask the guy out. I mean, what if he only likes me because I'm a sex worker?” Shiro swallowed at the idea. Both him and Kinkade held onto hope they could find somebody who loved them for them- not because of their profession or body.  
“Oh, Shiro. The dude likes you for more than that.” Kinkade replied almost instantly, like the answer was a no-brainer right from the start.  
“How do you honestly know that?” Shiro slumped back onto the old, ratty couch the dressing room had. It looked to be from something out of a 80 year old Grandma's house, but it was comfy enough to work its purpose.  
Kinkade raised an eyebrow and turned in Shiro’s direction. “The second you came out, full robe still on, he was cheering and had the dumbest smile I've ever seen in my life.”  
That made Shiro perk up. “Really?”  
“Really.” Kinkade sat down on the couch next to Shiro, and threw him a cold water bottle before taking another drink from his own.  
After a small bit of silence, Kinkade decided to stir the pot a little bit more. He figured it would help him later into the night. “I know you like him too.”  
Shiro slumped down into the cushions again, finally admitting ultimate defeat. “What was the dead give-away? My looks at him or me asking if you see him in the crowd or-”  
“The precum staining your thong after seeing him.” Kinkade interrupted, finishing off his second bottle of water. When Shiro gave him a shocked expression, he just nodded. “I saw that. You ain't slick.”  
“Last time we fucked you told me I was.”  
Despite having swallowed the water, he still managed to spit it out when Shiro said that, before giving a sly nod. “You...you smooth motherfucker. Use that on him, the blush will be such a dark red we’ll invent a new color.”  
Shiro raised an eyebrow. “My blush or his?’  
“Both.” 

~~~~~~

The usual Monday night between the two was Kinkade getting slightly tipsy off of three beers and Shiro nearly passing out over one wine cooler. It was strange, really. The best exotic dancer in the club, able to make people feel the best orgasm of their life just by looking at him (Maybe that's an overstatement. Or an understatement. Depends on the person in question), was nearly knocked out cold after a simple fruity girly wine cooler got into his system. 

These nights, they would sit around and watch a random movie (whatever they could find with the shitty cable TV Kinkade had in his apartment) lay on the couch, then when the movie was over and Shiro seemed sober enough, Kinkade would call an Uber to pick Shiro up and bring him back to his own apartment. Occasionally things got heated, but that was only went Shiro wasn't extremely drunk. Today was one of those in between days. He would speak straight most of the time, but he needed help standing up straight. Sometimes Kinkade wonders how he survived in the military. 

“Did you know he's a farmer?” Shiro asked about halfway into the movie, stealing more popcorn from the bowl resting on top of Kinkade’s chest, covered by an old white tank top with random stains splattered on.  
“I would have never guessed.” He said sarcastically, grabbing another hand full of popcorn and nearly shoving his entire fist into his mouth to eat it all at once.  
“What do you think he does on the farm? Like, his main focus on the farm?” Shiro asked curiously, as if Kinkade had all the answers to this mysterious farmer boy who’s name was just recently revealed. It was like a cliche romance novel somehow, and Kinkade was that one friend that eased the couple together.  
“Raise cocks.” Kinkade said jokingly, laughing a little under his breath at his own joke.  
They were silent the rest of the way through the movie, “sharing” from the popcorn bowl every now and then. It was some action movie, the classic “Somebody I love got kidnapped” trope. As the credits rolled, Kinkade realized Shiro had fallen asleep. He quietly reached for the TV remote and shut it off, before moving away from Shiro and going into his bedroom on his tippy toes so he wouldn't wake Shiro up.  
He came back from the bedroom with a fuzzy black blanket. Shiro had nothing on but a crop tank top and shorts that barely extended past the ass- he was going to freeze to death without something covering him. As he approached Shiro to tuck him in with the blanket, Shiro let out a soft mumble in his sleep.  
“Keith.”  
The name was short and sweet, but it carried so much emotion in his tone. 

If Shiro didn't confess his feelings soon, Kinkade was going to do it for him. Shiro had it bad. 

He laid the blanket on Shiro gently, and Shiro gripped it the second it fell onto him. He was dreaming about something, and it involved Keith. Kinkade had never been so happy, and it was just because his friend was so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me for this and my awful dirty jokes
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](https://galrafloofandlove.tumblr.com)! || [Twitter](https://twitter.com/GalraFloof)


End file.
